His Butler, Eavesdropper
by Serpensdea
Summary: A humorous fanfiction in which Ciel and Elizabeth are watched over by none other than the faithful demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis.


**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form, nor its characters. This is a fanfiction merely for entertainment purposes. **Now that I'm done with that, how about a bit of humor?

His Butler, Eavesdropper

Ciel sat with his back to the wall, a book in hand while Elizabeth sat on the ground in front of him, making something with unused cloth she had found. It was quiet until he felt her begin tying something around his foot and looked down to see his fiancée knotting a strip of blue cloth around it.

"What are you doing?" he asked dully, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Elizabeth grinned.

"I'm trying to figure out what type of cloth would look best with your clothes!" she explained with a smile as Ciel sighed and looked back to his book.

There was more silence before Elizabeth really was starting to irritate him; humming a small tune as she pieced together different cloth and making it harder to concentrate on the text of his book. Ciel tossed the book face-down onto a table and looked down at her.

"You're not going to let me read, are you?" he asked sternly, trying not to snap. Elizabeth looked slightly put-off.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, I didn't mean to annoy you…" she said in a quiet tone, her green eyes glistening slightly.

_Don't cry, _he thought, _Oh God, please don't cry…_

She didn't, luckily, and he sighed rubbing his eyes a moment before looking back at Lizzie.

"Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… is there something you want to do with me?" Ciel asked rather tersely.

Elizabeth then grinned a bit. "Ciel…?" she asked quietly, to which he gave a faint nod. "Can you smile for me?"

He was caught off-guard by the question and blinked. "Huh?" Ciel asked, tilting his head slightly. "Smile for you… Honestly, I don't remember how." He frowned and Elizabeth looked sad.

"You used to all the time when we were younger… how do you forget?" she asked quietly and Ciel stood, shaking his head.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter," he said rather harshly, "and there has to be something we can-" Ciel stopped and looked to the door where there was a faint scratching noise. He frowned and moved to open the door, where a black cat was pawing on the other side. A black cat with red eyes…

"Sebastian," he hissed, "get out of here!" Ciel pushed the cat away with his foot and closed the door again.

"What was that?" Elizabeth inquired, to which he shook his head.

"Nothing. As I was saying, there must be something we can do around this mansion…" Ciel looked around the room, as if expecting something to jump out at them. Once more there was a scratching at the door and he gritted his teeth, but ignored it.

"I could always teach you to play chess, if you like." Ciel suggested, to which Lizzie nodded eagerly.

"That would be great, Ciel!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and rushing out the door, nearly trampling Sebastian along the way.

* * *

As Elizabeth and Ciel sat across from one another at the chess board, Sebastian busied himself pouring them tea. Ciel gave him a look of warning that meant he better stop listening to them. The butler paid him no mind and continued about with his daily chores.

"Alright, white goes first, so go ahead and move one of your pawns." he instructed, to which Lizzie did so and he moved one of his own. "Now, the objective of chess is to try and corner the king to the point of checkmate where it cannot move."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding as he continued explaining about the pieces and their moves. Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt something brush against his leg and looked down to see Sebastian in his cat form again, his red eyes glinting deviously. Lizzie noticed him look down and peered under the table with a squeal.

"Ciel, I had no idea you owned a cat!" she exclaimed, holding her hand out for Sebastian, which he rubbed against.

"Yes, it's Sebastian's cat…" he muttered with a frown.

* * *

They continued playing for a long while when again they were disturbed by the sound of some sort of ruckus from the entrance hall. Ciel slammed his fists down on the table before standing and rushing to the scene where Meyrin was trying to balance plates precariously while Finny and Bard attempted to move the portrait of his parents away.

"What is this?" he asked indignantly, to which the three of them jumped. Before the plates hit the ground, however, Sebastian was at the scene and caught them all with one hand.

"Terribly sorry, Young Master," he said with a bow, "I was just instructing these three to carry out some orders, but you know how they can be."

Ciel sighed. "Very well." he said curtly, turning around. "And Sebastian, I order you to stop trying to spy on Elizabeth and I."

The demon gave an amused smile before bowing again. "Of course, My Lord."

* * *

Just as Ciel was starting to get back into their game of chess, there was _another_ interruption as Finny, Meyrin, and Bard all fell through the door on top of one another with a loud thud.

"Damn it!" Ciel hissed, glaring at the three. "What are you doing?"

The servants looked embarrassed and stood, looking down sheepishly.

"Well, Sebastian said he wanted us to retrieve the chess board so he could clean it-" Bard started, "but we saw you two were using it-" continued Finny, "and we didn't want to interrupt, so we just stood near the door!" Meyrin finished, and Ciel glared at them.

"Sebastian sent you to spy, correct?" he said with a frown and they looked to one another before nodding.

"We're sorry, Young Master!" they chorused, before skipping out of the room. Ciel immediately called Sebastian and confronted him.

"Well, you two are just the most adorable couple, and I thought I'd watch over you just to make sure my Young Master didn't ruin anything." He said with a friendly smile.

"After all, I'm simply one _hell_ of an eavesdropper."


End file.
